


Bad Things Come In Two

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Bullying, Character Development, Death, Developing Friendships, Dysfunctional Family, Horror, Killing, Male-Female Friendship, Murder, Murder Mystery, Protectiveness, Torture, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The killings started again, after a decade they started again. Adults & children alike died. Almost the entire town was against one family in particular- one girl a social outcast for it was her father that had been doing the killings. But Raleigh was a simple girl, of simple tastes, & was barely turning five when her father lost it. Butchering her mother, & two brothers in front of her very eyes. Surprisingly to her psychologist she was perfectly fine, not mentally nor emotionally scarred.</p><p>The killings start & people are blamed (Raleigh). Fighting for her innocence was no longer her main priority, staying alive is. This fifteen year old not only strives to protect herself, but her closest friend Dimas (Garrett Hedlund), & her most trusted/favorite teacher Mr.William (Ethan Hawke). Will she be able to save them? Will sacrifices be made? Or will they all die as the axe wielding murder terrorizes their beloved town once more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Non profit story, I've just been wanting to do a horror story :3 Once I find good pics of Ethan & Garrett, two of the main characters I will give you the links cuz my phone won't let me post the pics ;-; Bare with meh cx hope you enjoy, kudos & comments are appreciated, but plz dnt be too harsh, this is my first actual all horror fic cx

**Tuesday Morning**

Raleigh walked to school as usual, deep blue sweater pulled tightly around her small frame as she bobbed her head to a MGK song. She blinked as something moist hit her nose, glancing up she took notice to the dark gray clouds looming overhead. Raleigh quickly put up her hood, still keeping up to the beat of the song, & dancing slightly as she walked.

"Raleigh!" Barely hearing the voice over her music she removed her ear buds, looking back to find Dimas rolling down the street in his ragged black pickup truck, its paint chipping on the sides, & hood. "Get in. Heard it's suppose to rain cats & dogs." Dimas said. Raleigh dropped her phone & ear buds into her jacket's pocket.

"Alright." She replied coolly, & walking over to the truck. Dimas leaned over to open the door for her, taking her bag & sitting it atop the backseat where Bandit sat. "Hey Bandit! It's been so long." Raleigh said enthusiastically as she scratched behind the collie's ear, she barked in response.

The car ride was silent for the most part, "Yah know, yah shouldn't be walking around like that. Not even during the day." Dimas commented. Raleigh looked up, locking onto his gaze as he looked at her through the rearview mirror. Icy blue eyes showing a seriousness they rarely held when regarding her.

"... Why?" She asked quizzically, curiosity bright in her storm gray eyes. Dimas sighed, reaching up atop the dash, one hand remaining on the steering wheel as he reached for a paper. He tossed it without care on her jean clad legs, Raleigh lifted it within inches of her face, squinting at the bold letters that made up the head liner.

**Valley Hill Killer Strikes Once Again**

Raleigh gasped in shock & her eyes jumped to the smaller text that was in italics.

_Murdering Murphy back after a decade of hiding?_

She clenched her jaw, hands tightening on the paper until it ripped quietly. Dimas pulled to a complete stop just in front of Valley High, leaning back in the driver's seat, hands hanging carelessly in-between his spread legs. He ran a hand through his messing dirty blonde hair.

"I know... But I'd rather it be me to have told you than you finding out what all the whispering was about from someone else." He said calmly, looking past her & out the open window. Multiple eyes on them as they sat in the truck. Raleigh didn't respond, just set down the paper & opened the car door. She slid out, but not before he pecked her cheek- extending her arm as Dimas held out her bag.

"... Thanks Dimas... For being there for me..." She said quietly, eyes skating back & forth between his eyes, & the speckled cement beneath her shoes. He smiled softly at her, a glimmer in his eyes when she recuperated the gesture. "Bye."

"See yah during lunch?" Dimas questioned as she closed the door.

She shook her head, "Can't. I have an art project to finish, Mr.William said I have to have it done by tomorrow in order to get full credit." Explained Raleigh.

"Alright, then I'll see you after work. Chinese or pizza?" He asked with a smirk.

Raleigh laughed, "Pizza." Dimas nodded & with a final goodbye drove out the school parking lot. She shook her head, smiling to herself as the bell rung for first. Raleigh did what she always did, ignore the looks, & whispers of her father & past. Because just like it was said to be, the past, the past didn't matter. It's all about the future, never looking back, she thought as she took her seat in chemistry. During all her classes except for one (Art), she zoned out- which her grades did not show. Raleigh rested her chin on the palm of her hand & stared blankly at the board, scribbling down the notes & examples but not actually absorbing the information. _I'll study when I get home_ , Raleigh thought. She did so every night & still got higher quiz scores than people who actually paid attention in class; she was just lucky her brain worked differently.

**Lunch: Art Room**

Raleigh waited patiently outside Mr.William's class, listening to Lostprophets to pass the time. She grew giddy as the door opened, art was her passion; painting, & musically wise as well.

"Hi Mr.William!" She squeaked & threw her arms around his slender neck. The older male hugged her back, eyes wide with the sudden burst of happiness from the otherwise gloomy teenager.

"Didn't expect that kinda enthusiasm- but okay!" He said with a laugh, releasing her & leading her inside. Raleigh took a stool to her group's table & sat down, placing her bag on the ground underneath the table. After, of course, fetching her color pencils, & sharpie.

"So, Mr.William, how's your day been so far?" She asked him as he took a seat besides her, "Good I hope?"

"Been okay, that Stokley guy has been talking shit again." Mr.William said. He wasn't exactly a normal teacher per se, he didn't get attached to students easily, but when special ones did come along... He'd get _attached._

"He's an idiot. I still don't understand his need for education, he doesn't learn anything." And not in an unprofessional way either, but the _I-love-you-like-the-kid-I-never-had_ way. It didn't bother Raleigh in anyway, but how he treated her would still technically be unprofessional in the eyes of his colleagues. Favoritism wasn't bad amongst teachers- they all did it, but Mr.William's favoritism for Raleigh went a little extreme from time to time.

"I agree. It's art for Christ's sake, if he'd just draw a circle on a piece of paper I'd pass him." Mr.William said as he watched Raleigh begin to trace over the pencil of her realistic drawing, "I meant to ask, who is that?"

Raleigh blinked, studying the piece for a moment, "This is one of my idols. One of about four. This is James Owen Sullivan." She breathed out, eyes widening as she finally took in the whole picture.

Mr.William cleared his throat, "Who?" Raleigh rolled her eyes & head in his direction.

"He's the past drummer of Avenged Sevenfold, a group I listen to. No one knows why- whether by accident or on purpose, but he overdosed on strong prescription pills, he was only twenty-eight. But the worst part was he was due to die at thirty." She explained staring at the drummer's face.

"How come? Why thirty?" Mr.William asked truly interested. Raleigh mentally smiled at the look of wonder & pure awe written on his face, she never thought he'd be interested in what sparks her curiosity & brought her happiness.

"He had an enlarged heart, thirty was his age of death. Why he ended it two years sooner, whether purposely or accidental will remain a mystery to all, except his own band members." She said sighing deeply before she began diligently tracing over all pencil lines. The teacher nodded & watched her the entire twenty-five minutes they had left of lunch. The bell run, bringing them both out of their comatose states.

"Mmm, if you want to stay here for fifth period you may, since you have me sixth I can tell Ms.Jefferson you're taking some sort of crackpot test or something like that." Mr.William said as he stood quickly, crossing the room with a few strides. He stopped abruptly, phone in hand & waiting for Raleigh's reply before making the call.

She smiled, "Of course... I'd like that." Raleigh said, cringing back as a group of rowdy students spilled in.

"Hey, you're in my seat." Someone said from behind Raleigh, she swiveled around in the stool. Surprised to find a bulky jock, she stared up at with him wide, innocent eyes. The room fell mostly silent except for the quietly murmuring, "Wait, you're Murphy aren't you?" She didn't reply, just reached for her bag & stood, only to be pushed back into the stool. "I asked you a question." He said.

"Yea, & I ignored it," Raleigh sneered back. For someone as quiet & down to earth as her, she had an attitude & mouth on her. "Now leave me alone, or is this little question gonna cause a confrontation?" She asked making it seem as if she was threatening him.

He laughed, "What are you gonna do to me?" Everyone began laughing.

She smirked, "Well, I am a Murphy after all..." Raleigh sneered, "I've seen my family be killed in front of me by my _own_ father, do you really wanna know what I'm capable of?" Raleigh asked darkly, looking up at him through her bangs, eyes narrowed  & teeth bared slightly. Everyone fell silent once more, & some even stepped back.

The jock's eyes widened before narrowing, "... This- this isn't over. I'll get you later Murphy." He seethed, the name seeming to burn his tongue. Raleigh held his glare with a glower to match it, hands clenched at her sides as she squared her shoulders.

"What's going on here?" Mr.William said as he returned from outside the door. His blue eyes flowed to Raleigh's hateful gaze, noticing her clenched fists. "Milligan?" The jock looked at the teacher, beady eyes glaring holes into the time floor as he stomped to another chair on the other side of the room. "Murphy?" Mr.William asked looking back to her. Raleigh merely straightened her jacket, & took a seat back in her chair, continuing to work on her project as if the altercation hadn't happened at all. Mr.William's brows furrowed but he decided to ignore it, ordering all the students to take a seat in their respectful places before starting his lesson.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh makes a new friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Link for Adrian >http://imageserver.moviepilot.com/robert-pattinson-wallpaper-would-you-like-to-see-robert-pattinson-put-out-a-record.jpeg?width=1600&height=1200  
> Portrayed By: Robert Pattinson  
> Name: Adrian Tessler  
> Age: 18  
> Height: 6'1  
> Occupation: New senior at Valley High.

**After School**

The bell rings, signaling an end to school. As the other classmates of Raleigh sped out the classroom, she took her time, packing her things into her bag. Mr.William walked cautiously over to her, resting a hand gingerly on her shoulder to alert her of his close proximity. She visibly relaxed under the touch, releasing a breath as she turned to him, gray eyes showing a quiet plea for help.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright." Mr.William said, bringing in the girl for a hug. Her arms curled around his slim frame, burying her face in his chest & breathing in the scent of his cologne.

"I hope so... Last person to have told me that was my mum," she replied & began retracting from the hug. Mr.William gripped her upper arms lightly, with just enough pressure to tell her to stay still.

Mr.William smiled small, "Funny... Your mum & I are alike in ways." He commented, blue eyes flickering up & meeting hers, "I'd protect you with my life." He said softly. Raleigh's breath caught in her throat, barely noticing the gap between them had began to shrink.

"Mr.William?" She managed to squeak out, her lips tingling as his lightly grazed hers. Raleigh went completely still but it didn't stop him from finally pressing his lips to hers with actual pressure.

He leaned down, "The difference between us is, I'm not ever going to leave you." Mr.William stated confidently, smiling genuinely at her. Raleigh didn't know what just happened between them, like, she knows they kissed. But she knew it wasn't to be sexual or anything, it was just Mr.William's showing his love for her. That's all right? The love for me like the love that a father gives his daughter?

Raleigh nodded vigorously, "Don't promise me something that can't be kept." She said quietly, slipping on her bag. Mr.William cocked a brow at her, "Promises are hard to keep. I don't expect you to hold up to that side of the bargain..." she said walking towards the door, "Don't expect yourself to either." Raleigh added over her shoulder before completely disappearing out of his line of sight.

**Park**

Raleigh stopped at her usual spot in the park, watching the street performers dance, & perform amazing parkour skills. The crowd gathered around applauded their acrobatic fleets, & threw money into the open guitar case left out for tips. Ten minutes into the little, outdoors entertainment she grew bored & continued on her way home. Shuffling her way down the sidewalk to LMFAO, the bottoms of her shoes gliding effortlessly across the wet concrete.

"Hey!" He went unheard & jogged to catch up with Raleigh, tapping her shoulder lightly with a long finger. She turned around, removing one ear bud. "Hi, I'm Adrian, Adrian Tessler. 'M new to Valley." He said extending a narrow, long fingered hand. Raleigh looked around curiously, finally returning her gaze to him & shaking his outstretched hand.

"Sup, I'm Raleigh Murphy." She said back, returning her hand to her pocket.

He smiled creepily, "I know." Adrian replied simply as he fell in line with her strides. She looked at him through narrowed eyes, "Oh, my father. He's a journalist slash writer, you're the reason we moved here- well, not that he's focusing his research- story! Story on you, but uh- your father..." He said correcting himself every few words. Raleigh held back the laughter building in the back of her throat.

"It's okay, I don't care. Everyone has a hobby or job, he does this with good intentions to inform people of the historical things that have happened here," she said calmly, seeming indifferent about the entire conversation. Adrian nodded, hands shoved deep within the depths of his pants.

"Uh, yah know people kept telling me, back there," he began, gesturing with his head back to the park, "to not talk to you. Why? You seem perfectly fine." Adrian spoke, wording what he said carefully.

"Oh, I know." Raleigh said, "Adrian, you seem like a smart kid, can't you figure out the reason?" said Raleigh. "The reason isn't buried six feet under, but my father of all people being Murdering Murphy? C'mon, that's a big ass red flag right there."

"I guess, but that doesn't mean you're like him," he stated.

"Doesn't mean I'm _not_ like him," she retorted with fake seriousness. "I'm kidding." Raleigh said as the moments of silence stretched on, Adrian laughed  & lightly patted her shoulder.

"Funny, you're funny yah know that?" Raleigh smirked.

"So I've been told." She said with a slight purr in her voice, "What school are you going to by the way? Maybe we could like, walk together or something." Raleigh suggested. She'd always wanted someone to walk with, but of course everyone she asked turned her down like an old dog.

"Yea, I have a car, I could pick you up & we can drive to school together. Oh, & I'll be going to Valley." Adrian explained, jingling car keys from within his jacket's pocket.

"Good, I go there to. I'll show you the ropes & who to hang out with, but don't be mad if I ignore you." Raleigh said, "I supposedly don't have any friends in that school... I have like, two, & a teacher friend." She smiled. Adrian nodded, looking up as a car horn honked.

"Oh, that's my dad, care to meet 'em?" Adrian asked. Raleigh looked at the car as the driver side window rolled down, a man- presumably Adrian's father wore shades & seemed to staring directly at her with a deadly intent.

She took a shaky step back, "Uh, can't, I have to get home & finish homework, & study." Raleigh replied. Adrian's brows furrowed, he chanced a glance at his dad who waved, then back to Raleigh.

"Okay, wanna ride?" He offered. Raleigh looked at him with wide, afraid eyes. She shook her head, "... I'll see yah tomorrow then?" She nodded, taking his phone he held out to her. Raleigh, with shaky hands, entered her number & address.

"Bye Adrian." She said & quickly ran off, she glanced back over her shoulder, seeing his dad roll of the window before pulling a clean U-turn & vanishing from sight.

**Home**

Papers covered the floor of Raleigh's room when Dimas made it home, telling him it was study time & now was not the time to mess with her.

"Raleigh I'm here." He said quietly from the doorway of her bedroom. Raleigh looked up at him, pencil still tapping to the same beat without interruption. She smiled & held out her arms, Dimas crossed the room, dodging papers on the floor to hug her.

"What took yah so long?" She asked as he removed his coat.

"Boss, wanted me to work overtime. Told him I have a kid to feed." Dimas replied removing his shoes.

Raleigh gasped, "I'm not a kid!" She said with mock offense. Dimas rolled his eyes & tossed her the pizza box, she leaned forward to catch the box.

"You technically are." He said watching her face contort into multiple expressions, "Do you need help?" Dimas asked walking over to her.

"Yes. Come, sit," she said scooting away from the bed. Dimas took a seat behind her, Raleigh pushed back, sitting comfortably between the gap of his legs. "This one." She said resting her head on his chest. Dimas reached around her, bringing the math book closer to see it better.

"Oh, that's easy," he said setting down the book before grabbing a notebook & pencil, he scribbled down the equation & the first step to solving it. Raleigh skimmed over what the book asked, & what her friend wrote.

"Ooooo, that's it?!" She said rather loudly.

Dimas laughed, "What were you doing? Looking for the key to the universe?" He asked teasingly.

"You know me, always trying to find the deeper meaning. I thought we had to do more than just what we seemed to have to do was all," Raleigh explained & began solving the rest of her Algebra 2 homework with ease. Dimas wrapped his arms around her, & propped his chin on her shoulder as she hunched over to write. "Done."

"Yes, can we watch tv now?" He asked. She nodded & he helped her clean up her notes, & pack up everything before climbing on top of the deep purple, & black bed. They gnawed on pizza & watched the tv intensely, catching up on their favorite show Teen Wolf. Raleigh always mentally thank Dimas for making her get the  tv recorder so they could re-watch things, or something they missed.

"I'm going to sleep, you can stay in here if you want," she said tiredly, a yawn escaping as she curled up under the covers.

"Nah, I'll be going home." Dimas whispered quietly, kissing her temple before crawling out her bed. She listened to him as he slipped on his rustling of his jacket being pulled on, & the scuffling of his shoes against the wood floors. "Night."

"Night." Raleigh managed to say back. Eyelids closing as her last bit of energy was depleted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Wednesday**

Raleigh watched in honest interest as Adrian finished getting his lunch, & walked around the spacious cafeteria, looking for a place to sit. She sipped her soda slowly, eyes intent on the tall male as he looked every which way for a spot to sit. Raleigh took notice to the sets of eyes (male & female) on him, as if taking in his appearance. Which from anyone's point of view was understandable, the kid was a model underneath his goofy personality.

"Adrian!" Raleigh decided to yell. He turned around quickly, smiling & waving as he hurried over to her, taking a seat besides her. "I'm sorry, but I had to watch you struggle first." She admitted with a cheeky grin.

Adrian rolled his eyes, "Dick, could've at least told me where you'd be after fourth period." Raleigh shrugged lamely.

"Still wouldn't be as much fun." She said past her bite of peanut butter & jelly sandwich. Adrian rolled his eyes, his fork mere inches from his face as his attention came a certain blonde cheerleader.

"Who are they?" He asked curiously. She looked in the direction he was, finding the populars filing into the cafeteria, & filling up their table.

"Populars of course. I wouldn't hang around them even if I was someone else, they just use people." She swallowed her food, "It's disgusting really." Added Raleigh as the blonde Adrian had been looking at began to approach them.

"Who's this?" She asked in a high voice Adrian would usually hate. But alas he found it attractive on the petite, big breasted snob of a girl.

"This is Adrian, he's new." Raleigh stated, "Adrian, this is Nancy, the school's head cheerleader." She introduced politely. Nancy straightened up, hand resting on her cocked hip.

"Adrian eh? Your father wouldn't happen to be Anthony Tessler would he?" Nancy asked, wide brown eyes looking intently at him.

Adrian nodded, "Yea, he is. Doing a story on this town." He said coolly. Raleigh rolled her eyes at his obvious attraction to her rival. "Why?"

"You should come, hang out with us." Nancy said holding out a small hand, "C'mon, it'll be fun!" She encourage outing on a fake smile. Adrian looked apologetically to his first friend, Raleigh got rid of her scowl long enough to give him an encouraging smile, & simple shrug of her shoulders.

"Um, alright, I guess," he said nervously. Raleigh waved small as her friend was ripped away from her. _Just like the other four_ , she thought coldly.

**After School: Parking Lot**

Adrian cocked his head to the side, eyes narrowing in disbelief to the site before him. Raleigh dancing like the street performers, other fellow students gathered around her as she did a head spin. She popped back up, & effortlessly pulled off a clean backflip.

"Oooo!" The students said. Raleigh looked up at them, smiling & seeming to signal them the end of the show. "Nice." They all said in sync before slowly dispersing.

"Oh, sup Adrian. Where yah been?" Raleigh asked & stopped her music being emitted from a small hand-held speaker.

"Was hanging out with Nancy & them." Adrian said as if it was no big deal. "How come you didn't come?" He questioned.

"You're stupid sometimes, you know that right?" Adrian chuckled, "Nancy & I never got along, she steals my friends, & I insult her & point out facts to get back. Trust me, soon even you won't dare give me a sideways  glance." She said with an indifferent expression, gray eyes reflecting nothing more than an image of himself.

"That's not gonna happen..."

"It will, done it four times before. This time will be no different," Raleigh said seriously. "... Look, I think I'll walk home today. I've been needing to clear my head." She said giving him a quick hug & quickly walking in the opposite direction.

"I'm not letting that happen." He said to no one in particular.

**The Woods**

Honestly? In all honesty, Raleigh didn't mean to walking in the fucking woods near her house, & get freaking lost. She didn't. Raleigh just sat down in a boulder, watching as the sun slowly set behind the mountains.

"I would get lost." She said blandly, eyes flickering around the woods as the wind rustled the trees. Raleigh stood, zipping out her jacket & began to walk back in the direction she entered the forest. The dead leaves, & twigs snapping beneath her worn sneakers. A twig snapped somewhere to her left, Raleigh looked up, shocked to find a hooded figure standing ten feet from her, hand wrapped around what seemed to be an axe. "Fuck me." She breathed.

**

*

**

Raleigh leapt over a fallen tree, hearing the heavy thuds of the killer. _Fuck, why didn't I just go straight home! Or better yet, went with Adrian anyways?_ She chanced a glance over her shoulder, surprised to find he was gone, but that didn't mean she'd stop running. Raleigh unlocked her phone.

"... Raleigh?" A groggy sounding Dimas questioned.

Raleigh panted out her plea, "Help, the killer- he's after me." Shuffling from the other sound of the phone came. Dimas cursed under his breath.

"Shit, where are you? I'm calling the cops." He stated, waking up immediately with the situation at hand.

"Woods- he's, I lost him, I don't know where he went. Hurry-" Raleigh tumbled down an embankment, phone flying out her hand & into the small river there. "No!" She hissed quietly, snatching the phone out the water. It was dead. Just like she'd be if she didn't hurry up & start running again. "Ew, what's this?" Raleigh said quietly as her hand hit something moist. She looked down, squinting to see in the darkness, Raleigh's eyes widened & she screamed bloody murder. She glanced up at the rocks tumbling down the fall. There he stood, axe bloodied & hood pulled over his face. She shook her head.

"Raleigh?" Her stalker looked up, then back at her before disappearing from the edge. Moments later Dimas appeared, frightened & worried. "You okay?" He asked, blue & red lights casting off his jacket, & skin.

"For the most part, but... There's a body." She called up. The police had thrown down a rope & Raleigh climbed out, falling into Dimas' arms, huffing in exhaustion. He picked her up bridal style, & carried her to the truck, sliding her into the passenger seat.

An officer approached, "Hello, I'm Officer Landon, if you're not too tired or shaken up, may I asked why you were here?" He was young, lean with muscle, & had mint green eyes, rich, dark brown hair slicked back neatly.

"I was walking home from school & got side tracked, then got lost here. After a few minutes of thinking, I decided to try & find my way back. Next, Murphy came along, so I ran, & fell down the embankment there." Raleigh replied tiredly, blinking through half lidded eyes.

Officer Landon nodded, "Do you know the victim?" He questioned, notepad out.

She scratched the back of her head, "That's Sasha, Sasha Pierce. She was once my best friend until something changed in her, we went separate ways & I haven't spoken to her since eighth grade." Raleigh informed with ease.

"Alright, thank you. We might call you into the station later on this week for more question, but for now, get home, get some rest." He said looking to Dimas, "Both of you." Dimas smiled & shook his hand before getting into the truck, & driving them home.

**Author's Note:**

> Link to Thomas >http://www.theplace2.ru/archive/ethan_hawke/img/EthanHawke2.jpg  
> Portrayed By: Ethan Hawke  
> Name: Thomas William  
> Age: 43  
> Height: 5'10  
> Occupation: Teacher at Raleigh's high school.
> 
>  Link to Dimas >http://forum.kinopoisk.ru/attachment.php?attachmentid=202992&d=1294261345  
> Portrayed By: Garrett Hedlund  
> Name: Dimas Sanderson  
> Age: 30  
> Height: 6'2  
> Occupation: Local construction worker


End file.
